


Betrayer Sun

by hurdlelocker



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dumb Art Included!, Dwarf Love, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiot Warden, Kamen the Surfer Dwarf, M/M, One Shot, Relationship Not the Focus, Sunburn, Ted the Worst Mage, Thedas Needs Sunscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurdlelocker/pseuds/hurdlelocker
Summary: Warden Kamen Aeducan has found out the hard way that naps in the afternoon sun aren't always a good choice...
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Aeducan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	Betrayer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from the prompt "A dwarf’s first experience with topside weather" from r/DragonAge and stars my newest Warden, along with his friend Ted the Worst Mage.
> 
> Thanks to **delawana** for lending me Ted and being a sounding board for connecting some of the silly ideas I had for this!

Kamen Aeducan had not been on the surface for long, but he was pleasantly surprised by how much he enjoyed simply walking around or sitting next to a rock to rest. The air was… _lighter_ up here. It lacked the constant heat of lava flows and damp mustiness of cave air. And it was _beautiful_. Water in Orzammar always had a dank, brackish quality to it that he had never fully been aware of, but his first taste of water from a surface spring was better than ale.

But his favorite thing was the _sun_. How it lit up the world with different qualities depending on the clouds; how it warmed him like standing near lava, but with less risk of death should he trip and fall.

A typical surface dwarf is afraid that they will fall off the ground and into the sky. Kamen, on the other hand, was actually a little disappointed when that did not happen to him. But every chance he got, he would lay in the grass and watch the clouds or sleep under the stars.

He had learned though to always make sure he had some form of shade protecting him after **The Incident** :

One warm afternoon, Kamen had stripped down to his smalls and laid on a blanket in the grass at camp to watch the clouds, as everyone knew he liked to do. They had had a long day of walking, though things had been relatively calm as they made their way back toward the Frostbacks from Denerim. It was such a calm afternoon, in fact, that Kamen fell asleep in the sun.

Some time later, he woke up stiff and thirsty and aching all over. His first thought was that Morrigan had decided to finally set him ablaze. He shifted his weight to sit up and cried out in pain.

“OUUUCH!”

Immediately, Rocky came bounding over to help his master--but the mabari’s attempts at soothing only made the pain worse. However, Zevran, Ted, and Wynne were close behind the mabari to check on their friend. Ted’s eyes grew as large as dinner plates when he saw Kamen’s condition. Zevran chuckled warmly and gently sat behind the Warden to smooth his hair. Wynne clucked her tongue at the nearly nude dwarf.

“Zevran, keep him comfortable. Tedric, come with me; gather some herbs and water while I fetch my staff.”

The elf and the mages busied themselves with their tasks as Kamen whimpered, “Zevran? What happened to me? Did I get attacked? Did Morrigan finally snap?”

Zevran chuckled, placing a soft kiss on Kamen’s scalp. “No, my dear Warden, the only attacker was the sun. You have one of the worst sunburns I have ever seen. You look like a roast nug.”

Kamen was silent. _The sun…_ **_betrayed_ ** _me?!_ He winced as he shifted his weight again.

Zevran chuckled and began idly tracing designs in the bare muscles of Kamen’s back, when Ted and Wynne returned with a pile of herbs, some water, a blanket, Leliana, and Wynne’s staff. Ted handed Kamen the water, who chugged it gratefully, grimacing at the raw sensations crawling on his skin. Leliana and Zevran stood holding the blanket over Kamen to keep the sun off him while Ted prepared a salve and Wynne performed healing spells on Kamen’s tender skin.

“You’re somewhat lucky you sleep so still; the burn is only on your front,” Wynne was saying as she swirled her staff around him. “Unfortunately, since dwarves are naturally resistant to magic, I’m not confident in how well or quickly this will remove your sunburn, but, with the salve Tedric is preparing, it should at least help with the pain.”

Ted began to smooth the paste of spindleweed, elfroot, and amrita vein onto Kamen’s chest, instantly cooling the areas on which it was placed. This was followed by another cooling sensation, which swept over the rest of his skin as Wynne worked her healing magic.

Soon the dwarf was covered head to toe in herbs and, though his skin was still an awful shade of pink, every movement no longer felt like he was being rubbed with gravel and knives. The group helped him stand up and move to sit under a shady tree. Ted shooed Rocky away from Kamen, as he was trying to lick the salve off of his master.

“I look like a greased nug,” Kamen harrumphed as he and Zevran settled into the shade. The elf chuckled and resumed his soothing doodles on Kamen’s back.

“Yes, you do. I suppose I’ll be indulging in some chicharrones tonight, eh?” Zevran asked with a wicked grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Kamen let out his signature belly laugh and leaned against his lover’s body. Sitting comfortably in the shade, he looked up at the sky through the leaves and glared at the Betrayer Sun.

* * *

_Actual Image of Warden Kamen Aeducan with his sunburn:_


End file.
